


A Chance Diversion

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson needs a diversion. Written for JWP #1: 'Tis But a Scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: No idea where this came from, but that's part of the fun of JWP. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a complete rush. You have been warned.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them.

I had just finished writing up the notes for my most recent patient when I heard the sound of voices in my surgery waiting-room. I looked up, half-expecting to see the moderately hypochondriac gentleman who’d left my surgery scarcely twenty minutes before. Instead, I was surprised by a familiar lean form and a thin-lipped smile. “Well, Watson. I trust I have not come at a bad time?”  
  
“Holmes!” I exclaimed. It had been many weeks since I had last seen him, and I felt an answering smile tug at my lips. “No, not at all; you are always welcome. I was just about to return home.”  
  
“Would you be amenable to changing your plans?” Holmes inquired. “I have a most interesting matter before me, one I think you might find worth your time.” His eyes were alight with the excitement that heralded not only a case, but one of those strange and singular matters that were worthy of his unique talents.  
  
“I should be delighted to be of use. Just let me send a message to Mary, and then I am at your disposal.”  
  
“Of course.” Holmes watched me pick up my pen and start to write. “This is kind of you, Watson. I am glad to have your company tonight. I imagine I shall have far less success enticing you away in a few months’ time.”  
  
My pen did not falter. Even as thoughts and emotions rushed through me, I noted that fact, and took pride in it. And my voice, when I replied, remained mild and steady, with no hint of anything else. “I shall always be glad of the opportunity to accompany you, Holmes.”  
  
“And I shall be glad of your companionship when I can have it, my dear fellow. All finished? Excellent. I’ve a cab waiting at the curb.”  
  
No need to speak of my grief now, not with Holmes eager to be away and already thinking of the case. There would be time enough afterwards to let him know that the Watson cradle would remain empty this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 1, 2016


End file.
